Waiting Near, Waiting Here
by TotallyClueless02
Summary: "Will you wait for me? - "You know, I'm starting to hate that question." Eponine x Enjolras
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi! Forgive me for this LONG Author's note, I promise I won't do this for the rest of the story. I'm absolutely new here, it's my first time writing for Les Mis, but I've read since last summer. For those who read my other fic, I'm sorry I'm putting that on hold and I just have to get this out of my head. The updates will be a little slow since I'm a busy graduating Senior student so please bear with me. This is È/E and I planned this as a one-shot but I decided I'll just make it into a short multi-chapter story. Thank you to those who actually read my blabbering and I'll stop now. **

**On to the story! **

**_Waiting Near, Waiting Here_**

(Sophomore year)

Gabriel Enjolras is often very patient. He is also the leader of their group called Les Amis and he rarely shows even a bit of emotion that his friends call him the "Marble Man". But now his temper is getting the best of him. He's been waiting outside the Thenardier mansion for 10 minutes now and still there's no sign of Èponine. He internally blames Marius for all of this, because if he didn't get himself in trouble after school last year, he would be in school right now actually doing something productive and not waiting in this 30-seater bus. He sighed for he doesn't know how many times that morning and ran a hand on his long blonde locks before pulling out a book.

A couple of minutes later, he saw the eldest Thenardier walk past his seat without much of a glance. He tried to get back to his book but all he could think of was his annoyance to the brunette sitting three seats behind him. The rest of the ride passed in a blur without having to wait for anyone more than two minutes. The bus was only half-full even with all the Les Amis there namely: Charles Courfeyrac, Julius Combeferre, Richard Grantaire, Jean Prouvaire, Antoine Joly, James Bahorel, Marius Pontmercy, and Cosette Fauchelevant.

He looked up the rear view mirror and saw Èponine with Cosette seated beside her. She has her head down and was nodding constantly but obviously not paying attention to what the blonde is saying to her. He diverted his gaze outside and let out another sigh. Combeferre turned to him and asked what's wrong but he simply said,

"Nothing, 'Ferre."

**(Junior Year)**

It's nine thirty in the evening and they were forced to stop their meeting because Grantaire is too inebriated that he started his own 'speech' and even stood on the table. Nobody understood what he's saying but they are still laughing at the drunk's antics except for Joly and Combeferre, who is trying to get him down to avoid breaking more cups, and for Enjolras who is reading a thick textbook. Grantaire noticed this and started throwing small pieces of paper out of who-knows-where at him. Enjolras didn't mind until one hit him square on the forehead.

"What?" He asked obviously irritated.

"Are you even listening to me?" he whined.

"No."

Grantaire was about to say something back when he heard the bell signalling that someone entered ring. He turned to the door and the rest of the guys were surprised when he grinned like a maniac and jumped off the table, much to the relief of Joly and Combeferre.

"Nina!"

They all turned thinking Grantaire was crazy because the only Nina he knows is NEVER allowed to go out except for school and for the occasional gatherings, but they found out that it was indeed Èponine. They saw him gave the small girl a hug before dragging her to their table.

"Hey 'Ponine!" Courfeyrac exclaimed causing the said girl to smile.

"Hey guys."

"So you decided to go down from your tower?" Courfeyrac asked jokingly earning a laugh from Èponine.

"Guess you can say that. I decided to follow your advice and snuck out." Her statement made the others laugh an Enjolras to raise an eyebrow at her causing her to join in.

"I just came here to get coffee before going home guys. I don't want to get caught." She informed them when the laughter died down.

"Awww.."

"Sorry guys." She smiled apologetically then went to the counter with Grantaire who just wants to tag along with her and Jehan who's getting coffee.

Enjolras just watched the events unravel before him, unconsciously paying more attention to the only girl. Yes, he's still annoyed at her for coming ten to fifteen minutes late every day, but he's starting to see another side of her. He saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes when Courfeyrac mentioned something about going out of their house. The same goes every morning when she steps in the bus and when she thinks they're all not looking. Maybe there's something more about her tardiness. Maybe… There are a lot of maybes. He barely acknowledged the girl except with a not when they see each other. Maybe she's just lonely.

Just like him…

LINE BREAK

The blonde-haired leader bid goodbye to Combeferre and Jehan, the only sober ones left of the group. He was very thankful that Combeferre brought his van with him so someone can bring the others home later on. It's the first night of their winter break and the guys decided to go out for a drink. He grabbed his jacket and went out of the Corinth.

The chilly December winds blew harshly making Enjolras wrap his jacket tighter around him and walk faster to the parking lot. When he arrived at the parking lot, however, he noticed a crowd formed across the street at the park. His first thought was,

"That crowd is even larger than the one we gather during our rallies."

That's the first time he saw it and he wondered what's happening for a lot of people to come over there. He ignored it and opened his car. Just before he entered, the crowd cheered making him stop. Curiosity overtook him and he went closer to check it out. When he's a few feet away, he heard singing.

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands as she comes by_

_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

_Watching as she's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

_And it's a lonely girl_

_But she gonn' let it burn baby, burn baby,_

_This girl is on fire_

The crowd cheered even louder as she sang the last part in a very strong and powerful voice. He was really curious about the girl but the crowd didn't disperse even when the song's finished. He really wanted to find out who it is but he just shrugged and went to his car.

As he was driving home, he can't help but think about _her_ in the song he just heard.

**(Senior Year)**

It was their third day in senior year when it happened. The bus just stopped in front of the Thenardier mansion an Enjolras only managed to read two sentences in his book when Èponine climbed up. To say that Enjolras and the driver are shocked is the understatement of the century. In fact, the two took their time staring at her to see if what they're seeing is real. The driver got over first and started the bus while the other occupant of the bus followed her movement until she was about to pass him. He began to turn away to not get caught when something caught his eye. There just below her elbow, partly covered by her sleeve, is what looks like a bruise. A medium sized one. He didn't seem to believe it so he waited for all of them to go out of the bus when they arrived at school and let her walk before him. It _is _a bruise.

He proceeded with his classes normally. Well not exactly normally, because today the bruise he saw on Èponine's arm bothers him. He can't take it out of his mind and just paid half his attention to his lectures. A question was floating on his mind all day, "Who did that to her?"

So that's why after classes the same day, he is waiting there outside the building where he knew her last subject is located. He really doesn't know what possessed him to do this, why he's so suddenly concerned with her. Wasn't he always annoyed when she's late? He shook the questions off his head for now and focused on his task. He leaned on the wall not too far from the door and looked at every student coming out, ignoring the looks from the other girls passing him. He finally saw her brown hair bobbing in the crowd. He walked towards her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and let out a small smile making her dimples visible.

"Hey Enjolras. Is there a problem?"

He looked at the small girl in front of her and realized he hadn't planned this coming conversation quite well and he doesn't know how to ask it without creeping her out.

"Enjolras?"

"Oh no. There's no problem, really. I just wanted to you about something." He almost face palmed at his lame reply but just resolved by shoving his hands in his pocket. He decided that if he's going to ask Èponine about this, he's just going to have to ask straightforwardly.

She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"About your bruise." He continued after seeing her action. Her smile faltered the tiniest bit he almost missed it.

"What bruise?" he sighed.

"The one on your arm, Èponine. I saw it. Who did that to you?" He asked as calmly as he can.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned to leave and Enjolras' first instinct was to stop her causing him to grab her arm, which is accidentally the bruised one making her wince in pain.

"I'm sorry about that." He said letting go of her arm gently. "And that's the bruise I'm talking about. Will you tell me how you got that?" She looked at him.

"It's just an accident." She muttered.

"Èponine, we both know that's not caused by just some accident. Tell me."

"I don't want to. Why do you want to know in the first place?" He was about to respond but she didn't give him the chance and began walking away. He immediately walked after her. She sensed this and walked faster.

"Èponine, wait!" She stopped so suddenly he almost collided with her.

"What now?" He can see that she's getting very irritated now. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Look… If you don't want to tell me, then don't. But if this happens again, which I hope not, you can come to our house or you can call me." Another unexpected thing that came out of his mouth that day. That must have sounded really creepy since this is their first real conversation since they met. He was almost afraid to look at her reaction but he did nonetheless and found that she was looking quite surprised. She turned and walked away.

But not before mumbling, "Okay."

He stayed in that spot for a while in that spot and stared as she left. He must have stood there for a long time because Courfeyrac and Jehan appeared beside him and snapped him out of his reverie.

LINEBREAK

He hadn't expected it would happen, he really wished it wouldn't. As he was in front of his laptop typing an essay not yet due for another week, his phone rang. He was instantly on alert when he saw the caller ID. He answered it.

"Hello?" A weak voice came from the other line.

"Èponine? Are you alright?"

"Are you busy?" She was obviously in pain making him more worried for her.

"No. Where are you?"

"Outside the Musain."

"I'm coming. Wait for me inside." He didn't wait for her answer and grabbed his car keys, jacket, and wallet before bolting outside. He was there in 10 minutes and he saw Èponine at the far end corner of the café, head buried in her arms. She looked up when she heard him.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Enjolras. I know you're probably working on something-"He silenced her by putting a hand on her shoulder gently.

"How bad is it?"She looked down.

"Èponine-"She stood up and took off her black coat. What he saw made his heart stop for a moment.

There, on both her arms, are bruises of different sizes and colors, some of which are bleeding lightly. The others looked like they're already healing. He wondered why he never noticed this and the answer almost came to him in an instant. She always wore long- sleeved shirts. Just how long had this been happening to her?

"Did your father do this?" The way she didn't react to even deny just confirmed his suspicions.

"Put your coat on." She turned to look at him before complying. When she's finished, he gently grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his car.

Nothing was said as he drove, or when they arrived at his house, and certainly no words came out as he dabbed an ice pack to her bruises.

"Where are you staying?" Enjolras asked as he returned with a new ice pack, a lot of band aids, and a tray with a sandwich and a glass of water.

"At home.'

"You're still going back there tonight? What if he hurts you again?" Why don't you call the police? If you don't, then I will." He pulled out his phone but before he could dial, she already snatched his phone.

"You don't understand, Enjolras. I can't leave. Not yet."

"Why?" She shook her head indicating that she's not explaining anything to him. He just continued his doing work after that.

When he's done, she stood up and walked to the door, but then stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you, Enjolras."

**Hope you enjoyed that! I want to hear what you think of this, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Everyday since that unfaithful night, when he's waiting outside her house in the mornings, he couldn't help but look and try to glance inside. When he's not doing anything he finds that his mind is constantly drifting to Èponine. He can't take the image of how the sarcastic, witty brunette he knew looking so weak and fragile. Or maybe she had been fragile all along.

"Who's the lucky girl, Enj?" He's been pulled out from his thoughts by Grantaire.

"It's not a girl I'm thinking about, Grantaire. And what do you need?" He lied and changed the topic immediately.

"Whatever you say, but the bell rang five minutes ago and the bus is gonna leave us if we don't hurry."

Enjolras mentally smacked himself for getting lost in his thoughts. He really should stop thinking about her. Heck, he shouldn't be thinking about her in the first place.

LINEBREAK

Èponine watched as Enjolras entered the bus with Grantaire. They came late. That's certainly a first for him. They caught each other's gaze for a brief second before he turned away and sat beside Combeferre. Èponine felt a sharp pain on her arm and winced. She turned and found Cosette pulling her arm away from her and looking worried.

"Èponine what happened?

"Nothing you need to worry about Cosette."

"Why didn't you come to our house? Did he catch you again? Who tended to your injuries?" she asked in a whisper.

"Don't fret Cosette, I'm fine. Yes, I got caught again last night. It's just like the other times, he's drunk again."

Cosette sighed. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

Èponine just nodded.

Èponine got off the bus, but not before sending Enjolras, the last occupant, a tiny smile which is returned with a nod. She entered the house and proceeded to the room immediately. She changed to a simple black long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and black sneakers then grabbed her black coat and newsboy cap.

There are four doors found in her huge bedroom. One door leads out, one to the bathroom, and the remaining two leading to both her siblings' bedroom. She entered Gavroche's room and found him sleeping by the window with a book covering his face. She went to him and woke him up.

"'Ponine? Are you alright? Does it hurt so much?" he sat up and started to raise her sleeves but Èponine stopped him before he could.

"I'm alright, Gav. Don't worry about me. I'm going out alright? Do your homework." She ruffled his hair before walking away. But she was surprised when tiny arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Be careful 'Ponine." She heard Gavroche said.

"Of course, Gav." She turned and crouched to his level then gave him a kiss on both cheeks. He beamed at her before saying,

"Alright. See ya later!"

She went to Azelma's room next and found her asleep too, face buried on a pile of papers on her desk. She smiled and woke her up.

"'Ponine? You're going out again?" She asked.

"Yes 'Zelma. You know I can't let them down. They need me there." Èponine explained.

"I know that. But it gets you to so much danger. I get it that Cosette and 'Parnasse helps you, but 'Ponine-" Èponine cut her off.

"'Zelma! Ws talk so we've had this talk so many times. It will still end the same way." Azelma sighed.

"I know that. Be careful alright?" Èponine let out a small laugh.

"You know… You're the third person who said that to me today. And yes, I'll be careful."

Èponine went back to her room and grabbed her black satchel that contained her wallet, ipod, and sketching materials. She made sure her phone is in her pocket then grabbed her keys before going out. Èponine walked out and headed to a mansion a little smaller than theirs a few blocks away. She went at the back, opened the garage and smiled as she saw her silver motorcycle. She wore her coat, mounted the motorcycle and zoomed away to the city.

She parked on the parking lot across the park and went to the Musain to get coffee before going to her destination. After she got her Chai Latte, she proceeded to a three storey building by foot even if it's a couple of blocks away from the Musain. She was welcomed with hugs and kisses making her wince from her bruises.

"Hi Ms. Nina!" The Children exclaimed when they saw her. Èponine smiled and greeted each and every one of the children. Her heart was filled with so much happiness seeing the children she cared so much for. When she sees them this happy, the bruises and wounds on her body doesn't seem to matter anymore.

"Hi Nina." She looked up and found Musichetta. Musichetta is the one managing the children's house and caring for them every day since she can't because she's going to school. Musichetta fixed her schedule so she can still care for the children in the mornings and when they get home. Cosette and Claire, another friend of hers, sometimes drops by to give something or to play with the children.

"Hi 'Chetta, how are things here?"

"Very fine. The children did a lot of art this morning at school. Want to see?" Noise erupted from the kids for her to take a look at their artworks. She laughed and agreed.

"Whoa! Did you really make this guys?" She heard a lot of "yes" and "of course".

"We'll frame all fourteen and display it in the living room." Cheers erupted once again from the children.

"Have you eaten dinner?" They shook their heads.

"Want to have pizza?" They all agreed and Musichetta ordered pizza as they all sat down in the living room. The pizza arrived ten minutes later and they all just ate there while they chatted.

"Ms. Nina, Peter and I got a perfect score on our Mathematics exam today." Jacques said grinning.

"Ms. Nina, I finished reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets today." The eight-year old Lucie said.

"Then we all watched Bridge to Terabithia. It's so tragically beautiful, Ms. Nina." Gabrielle said, her voice filled with awe.

Èponine could just nod in agreement to all the children's chatter. She was so proud of them all. Their ages just ranges from five to ten years old and they are all special in their own ways. She can still remember clearly how the children's house started.

**_Flashback_**

_Thirteen-year old Èponine is walking beside her seven-month pregnant mother who is holding a six-year old Gavroche to her other side. The three of them are out strolling in the park when Gavroche ran off to play with two street children his age. Her mother gave the two children food and Èponine eventually joined them and played the whole afternoon. When they were about to go home that afternoon, Èponine was curious why they had to live on the streets, so when they got home, she asked her mother._

_"It's because they don't have a home and family, Èponine." Her mother said to put it simply._

_"But they're just Gavroche's age, maman. They can't stay out there, they'll get sick and hungry and cold. They'll die!" Her voice rising slightly at the last sentence. Having realised her mistake, she immediately apologized for yelling. Her mother, however, didn't feel the tiniest bit of anger. But instead she felt proud. Proud of her daughter's compassion towards others._

_"So… What do you want to do?" _

_Èponine's eyes lit up at her mother's question and she immediately blurted out her suggestions and ideas of how to help Jacques and Peter._

_"We should also help other children, maman! That would be fun, then we'll buy them a house to live and we'll all play together with 'Zelma and 'Gav." Her mother just smiled and nodded at her._

_A week later the three-storey building was bought without the knowledge of her father, who approved of them at that time in helping the poor. It was just Jacques, Peter, and the four year old Zacharie who was living there that time and they visited them every afternoon and played. They all lived happily until the day her mother gave birth. There were a lot of complications and she didn't make it through. Everything went down, her father got cold and cared for nothing but his money, he became abusive and drinks every night, and no one's funding the children's house so she knew she had to take matters in her own hands._

_Since she still had no access to the inheritance her mother left her, every time she gets, she sneaks food to the boys in the house. It came to the point that the electricity in the house got cut because they weren't able to pay in time. She got a few francs that day from her father's wallet and maid Clemence, their maid, to pay for it. She knew she can't keep doing that to cover the bills so she thought long and hard in finding new ways to earn money. The answer came to her when she was walking to the house one afternoon and found a crying Lucie, who was four years old that time._

_"Little girl, why are you crying?" she kneeled beside her and stroked her back._

_"I was asked to leave by my stepmother. She doesn't love me." She sobbed harder. _

_"What's your name?" _

_"Lucie." Èponine didn't know what to do so she did what her mother does when she's crying. She picked the song she hears Cosette sings so much._

**_There is a castle on a cloud_**

**_I like to go there in my sleep_**

**_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_**

**_Not in my castle on a cloud_**

**_There is a lady all in white_**

**_Hold me and sings a lullaby_**

**_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_**

**_She says "Lucie, I love you very much_**

**_I know a place where no one's lost_**

**_I know a place where no one cries_**

**_Crying at all is not allowed_**

**_Not in my castle on a cloud_**

_She noticed that Lucie has stopped crying by now and she was so relieved. She was about to talk to her when she heard applause. She looked up and found a crowd had formed around them and they are cheering. They gave her money and it summed up to fifty francs! From then on, she would sing at the same spot, also accepting requests sometimes._

_End of Flashback_

She observed the room and found that some of the kids are already yawning. She declared it's already bedtime and they all stood up to get ready for bed. When they all left, Musichetta sat beside her.

"You got caught last week, didn't you?" she has her arms crossed in front of her chest with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes. Before you can say it, I'll be careful next time."

"But Nina, the funds here are enough for us to last for two more years. You give your allowance and every money you get for singing here. You can lessen sneaking out now."

"'Chetta, I like it here. The only reason I go home is school and my siblings. But once I turn eighteen and have access to my money, I'm taking my siblings and live far from that cruel man I call father."

"I really just fear for your safety, Nina. You're becoming your dad's punching bag when he's angry. It's becoming his habit." Èponine looked right to her friend's eyes.

"I'll endure it all for them 'Chetta. I won't let them go back the streets even if it's the last thing I'd do." They're conversation was cut short when an alarm clock went off.

"It's eight, I better get going. See you sometime again kids!" Footsteps were heard from upstairs and she was once again tackled by the children.

"See you next time, Ms. Nina"

"Absolutely. I'll be going now. My audience is waiting for me." She winked at them and left.

She traced her way back to her usual spot and saw that a small crowd was already formed. She took her newsboy cap from her satchel and tucked her hair in it. Once she was sighted, the crowd burst into cheers.

"Good Evening everyone. Tonight is another musical night. I have prepared four songs for you, so let's all settle down."

LINEBREAK

Èponine just parked her motorcycle in the garage of Montparnasse when he came out.

"You better hurry, They're on their way home." He informed her while leaning on his car.

"Thanks 'Parnasse. For everything."

"Whatever, But I'm still not marrying you." He said with a mocking smirk and Èponine hit him upside the head.

"As if I want to marry you. I know you like Ines." She said teasingly. Her childhood friend let out a small smile.

"We'll get out of this, 'Parnasse. We'll get out of this arrangement and you'll be very happy." Èponine said to him.

"And you will too… You will find someone to love besides your siblings, the children and your friends." Èponine scoffed.

"As if." Montparnasse put both his hands on her shoulders and looked right in her brown eyes.

"A guy out there was meant to be the love of your life, your soul mate, the one you can tell your dreams to. He'll brush your hair out of your eyes. Send flowers when you least expect it. He'll stare at you during movies even though he paid $8 to see it. He'll call you to say goodnight or just because he's missing you. He'll look you in the eyes and tell you, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and for the first time in your life, you'll believe it."

Èponine just stared wide eyed with her jaw slightly open at her friend. That's the first time he heard words that many come out of his mouth. And the fact that-

"Oh my goodness… You quoted Nicholas Sparks…" she said in a whisper. "You quoted the Nicholas Sparks! Oh my… Ines really broke you and there's no way you can be fixed. You're beyond repair if you're now reading romance novels." He laughed and pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

"You should get going. It's late."

Èponine smiled and left. She arrived at the house and entered by her bedroom window which is near a tree in their backyard. She saw Azelma there, pacing.

"'Ponine! Thank goodness you're okay. I was afraid Papa will get home before you do."

"It's alright now, no need to worry." Then Gavroche burst into her room asking about the kids. The two talked and Azelma soon joined in setting her worries aside.

**A.N. Hi again! So… Not too much happenings in this chapter, more of just explanations of some certain situations. And I made Montparnasse good for a change! The fics I read often has him abusing or hurting Èponine and I guess I just wanted change.. So yeah… Please Review! I like to know what you think, or what you want to see in this story. And if anyone wants to beta this story, I'm currently looking for one because I have no time to proofread my story and I need all the help I can get.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It's all really appreciated. :) **

**Still looking for a BETA for this story...**

**Disclaimer: This is the third chapter and nothing will change… I still don't own Les Miserables…**

**Chapter 3**

**(1 month later)**

Èponine is now climbing the tree by her bedroom when a bird flew right at her face making her loose balance and fell on her back.

"Merde!" she cursed silently when she heard the door open. Èponine dragged herself and behind the tree, wishing on her lucky stars that she won't be caught. She heard the footsteps really close then heard it going away after a few seconds. But luck doesn't seem to be on her side that night.

"What did I say about sneaking out, girl?" Thenardier hissed angrily and pulled her by the hair. She held back a scream so she won't be heard by Azelma or Gavroche.

"Where have you been this time? You're seeing someone aren't you? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm marrying you off to Montparnasse!" She felt a stinging pain on her left cheek.

"I won't marry him. Whatever you say or do, I won't marry Montparnasse!" she said still struggling from her father's grasp.

"How dare you talk back to me, you ungrateful child! I raised you, you have no right!" Thenardier yelled, while landing hits on Èponine. When he saw her crumple on the ground he stopped and turned to leave.

"Since mama died…" Thenardier stopped on his tracks. "You were hardly a father to us." Èponine whispered. Thenardier's anger increased and he kicked Èponine more violently, hitting her on the arms, her stomach, back, everywhere. After he's content with his daughter's punishment, he left her there and went inside.

Èponine laid there looking at the night skies. She prayed that her siblings didn't hear her, they'd get worried again. She pulled out her phone and was about to call Montparnasse, but she remembered he's out for the week. She stood up and began to walk to the usual place she goes to at moments she's alone and like this. It began raining when she's halfway through there and she finally gave in and dialled Enjolras' number. She only told him where to go and hung up. She already arrived by that time and she sat down below the yellow slide, burying her face in her knees.

LINEBREAK

Enjolras grabbed his things at lightning speed and bolted out the door making his parents who he passed by the living room wonder. He zoomed down the almost empty streets breaking a lot of traffic rules to reach her on time.

"The playground that you always see before going to our house."

He heard nothing after she said that. Her words repeated in his head as he drove making go even faster. It is raining very hard when he arrived. He went out in the rain and looked around the playground. He called out her name, but he was just met with silence. For a moment, he was worried he got the wrong playground, but he knew this is the only playground he sees on the way to their house. Then he saw her curled in a ball under the slide, soaked and asleep. He laid a hand on her shoulder but he got no response so he raised her head. Her lip is bleeding; there are bruises on her cheek and a small bloodstain on her violet shirt. He was sure that is not the only injuries she has so he picked her up carefully and drove her to the nearest hospital.

The nurses passing the hallway kept glancing at him as they pass. He's sitting at one of the plastic chairs in the hospital and really soaked. He's waiting for the doctor to come out of the room where Èponine is. When she came out, she told him that Èponine is out of danger now and he can see her. He thanked her and went in.

Èponine lay there, completely still. She's now wearing one of those hospital gowns and has an IV drop connected to her arm. He pulled a chair and sat at the side of the bed. He kept glancing at the girl every other minute. He was very thankful that the doctor didn't ask much and that they let them be after treating her wounds and bruises. It's one in the morning and he informed his mother, after informing Combeferre, that he's sleeping over. A little over two a.m., Èponine woke up.

"Enjolras?" She glanced around her and sat up, but regretted it immediately when she felt pain on her abdomen.

"Slow down, Èponine. You'll hurt yourself more." He slightly raised the upper part of her bed so she can sit with support.

"What time is it?"

"2:15"

"Can I borrow your phone? I think I left mine at the playground."

Èponine grabbed the phone as soon as Enjolras held it to her and dialled Cosette's number. It took a little time, but Cosette picked up eventually. Once Èponine said hello, she immediately bombarded her with questions.

"'Ponine! Where are you? Are you fine? Are you hurt so much? Who's with you?"

"I'm fine Cosette. I'm at a hospital- "

"What? Where I'll go there right now!" Èponine could hear Cosette's things dropping and she thinks she even heard a glass break.

"Hey! I'm fine… I just called so that you can inform my siblings. If I call them myself they'll interrogate me for sure. Don't worry okay?" She heard Cosette stop and she hoped that she calmed down for now.

"Sure. I'll tell them." Cosette said after a while. "But where is the hospital you are in? Who's with you?"

"I won't tell you where I am right now but I'm with-" she glanced at Enjolras and debated if she should tell her. But she decided it will be complicated. "I'm with a friend right now. I'm safe, don't worry."

"Alright 'Ponine. I'll make up some excuse for you at school until you come back."

"Thank you so much, Cosette." She hung up and gave back the phone to Enjolras. Silence engulfed the two until Enjolras spoke his thoughts.

"Cosette knows?" Èponine just nodded.

"How come you didn't tell anyone? We could've helped you get out of the house, your siblings too. Look at what happened to you, you lost consciousness at the playground."

"I've had worse." She mumbled to herself. But Enjolras heard it clearly and it made him angry.

"What? You've had worse? You talk like it's a very common occurrence in everyone's life! Èponine, look, what your father's doing is wrong! He can't keep abusing you and your siblings like that."

"You know why I don't tell you guys my situation? Because I know you'll just pity me. I can see it in your eyes Enjolras." She said the last part a little louder.

"You deserve more than this Èponine… Much much more." Èponine stared at him and looked as if she might cry, but she turned away immediately.

"Thank you for your help, Enjolras. I'm really thankful. But can you please leave me alone for now? Your parents might be worried." Èponine said looking at her lap. Enjolras did as she said reluctantly and went home.

She didn't go to school the next morning, and the following days. Èponine Thenardier was not seen at school for a whole week. Cosette said that she's visiting her sick grandmother and will be back next week. As for Enjolras, he tried taking her off his mind, but he just can't. The image of her curled in a ball under the slide in the playground looking so little and lifeless haunted him whenever he's not doing anything. So he did the only thing he can think of and studied to keep him occupied always. He practically moved in to their mansion's library and got the Amis worried. They tried a lot to pry him off his books but none worked.

When Èponine entered their classroom a week later, she smiled at all of them and sat on her usual seat at the back as if nothing happened. No marks are left on her face, but he's sure it's different for the rest of her injuries. They all eventually got back to their normal routine, but still Enjolras sensed something was off. Because Èponine barely spoke to him and can hardly looked at him. She's been avoiding him like the plague and he knows it's because of _the _incident. Somehow she managed not to interact with him even if they almost had the same classes. One day Enjolras got enough of it.

"Èponine." He successfully got her in the library.

"What is it Enjolras?" She said without looking up from her laptop.

"Why are you avoiding me? Are you mad?" He asked as loudly as he dared. But he got no response.

"Èponine." Still, he got no response. He was about to call her again but she spoke up.

"Can we not talk about this now Enjolras?" she asked quietly.

Enjolras is really confused, He was struggling to find answers to these questions for the past weeks and when he wants answers, he will have them. He should be feeling angry or frustrated right now, but how come he's so calm? The way she asked just made him… agree.

"Thank you." She said but still did not look up.

Enjolras could only nod in response and went out of the library to go to his next class. He looked at his watch. 1:35. Five minutes late. He dashed to his next class and arrived at record breaking time. He entered the room at a much calmer manner and saw that their teacher has yet to arrive. It's the very first time in his life that he's so thankful their teacher's late and that he's not in the same class with one of the Amis, or he'll never hear the end of it.

**A/N: I know, I know… It's sooooooo late.. And it's a bit shorter than the others, it didn't even reach 2000 words.. We've been so busy at school. We did a music video, a talk show, a lot of reports and exams… We're filming almost every other day and we all barely sleep. But now…. We have a week with no classes so that means -SLEEP!- Kidding :P I'll be writing more! Expect an update or two on or before THIS Sunday… Hope you like this chapter. Please review what you think of this chapter or the story over all. Still Looking for a BETA...**

**Thanks!**


End file.
